I liked you before, so why'd you change?
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Thalia can't commit to Nico, so she leaves him to move in with Percy. But, he's still upset about Annbaeths dissapearance.But, when Percy gets a call from the hospital saying Annabeths in cirtial condition, all four lives get more dramatic than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a Thalico story but it starts with some Perlia.

Summary - Thalia dumped Nico, because she was too afraid to admit her feelings too him. Annabeth ran off with Luke. Thalia and Percy got together but Percy hates all the black that Thalia loves. He stops her wearing black and is over protective. He gradually turns her into a bimbo and eventually Thalia has enough.

Disclaimer – I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was me, but not.

My hair was bleached blonde and my clip in extensions fell to my stomach. A pink rose was clipped to the side of my head and my electric blue eyes were masked by the green contacts I was wearing. The fake eyelashes were heavy on my eyes and the glittery eyeliner shimmered in the light. Thick foundation covered my face and my lips were painted with pink lip gloss. Flower earrings, peeked through my hair and my neck was decorated with a silver chain. I was wearing a pink t-shirt and baggy light wash jeans. Silver flip-flops decorated my feet and a hot pink charm bracelet glittered on my wrist that matched the nail varnish I had on.

I sighed to myself, what had I let myself become?

I trudged into the living room where Percy was sitting on the sofa.

'Hey babe' He greeted smiling at me.

'Hey' I nodded, not making any effort.

'You okay?' he asked looking concerned.

'Yeah, just need a shower that's all.' I smiled weakly.

'Ok' Percy smiled back, before turning around and continuing to watch the T.V.

I walked into our bedroom, trying to look calm and shutting the door behind me. I marched over to my wardrobe and pulled the doors open. I reached into the back pulled out my overnight bag. I threw it onto the floor, kicking the lid open. I frowned as I looked into the wardrobe. Bright coloured tops baggy jeans, and tight hot pants stared back at me. High heels and flip flops lay on the wardrobe floor, mocking me. I slammed the wardrobe door shut and walked out of room. Percy was laughing at the T.V and didn't notice me sneak out of our room. I shut the living room door on the way past and snuck up the stairs quietly.

I made my way across the landing and into the spare room. I climbed over the junk that littered the floor and towards the chest of drawers that was against the wall. I pulled the top draw open and pulled out two pairs of black skinny leg jeans. Percy had taken away all of my black clothes when we started going out, he'd shoved them into the chest of draws. We'd started going out when I dumped Nico, and Annabeth ran off with Luke. I don't know why I dumped Nico. He loved me so much and I loved him too, but I was just too scared to admit it too him. I threw away a wonderful relationship just because I couldn't mutter three little words. I reached in and pulled out a few black t shirts, and dug out my converse from the bottom draw. I snuck back downstairs and into the bedroom. I threw the stuff into the overnight bag and zipped it up. After locking the door I headed into the bathroom.

I stood in front of the mirror again and smiled. Soon I would look like me again. I pulled out my extensions out. My hair was a little bit longer than it had been. So I reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair a scissors. I cut my hair back into its original style and threw the scissors back into the draw. I noticed the makeup wipes lying next to the discarded scissors and pulled the packet out. I used three wipes trying to get the gunk off my face but when I looked into the mirror again I smiled. I was starting to see my old self shining through. I pulled my contacts out and threw them into the bin under the window.

I looked in the mirror. I almost looked like my old self. Except my hair was blonde, but that would be fixed soon. I walked back into the bedroom and went into Percy's wardrobe. Lying at the bottom amongst the shoes and other junk was a small black bottle. I grabbed it and ran back into the bathroom. I stuck my head under the tap in the sink and turned the water on. I waited a few minutes then I chucked the black dye on my head. I had an hour to wait, so I decided to check I had everything I needed in my bag, and too dig out my black eyeliner and nail varnish. I found them at the bottom of Percy's wardrobe amongst some other stuff he'd taken off me. I grabbed all of it and threw it into my bag. I checked the time, ten minutes left. I turned the shower on and waited for it too warm up, while it did, I removed the nail varnish from both my toenails and fingernails. Finally the hour was up, I threw my clothes into a pile on the floor and stepped into the shower.

The warm water washed over me, making me forget my worries, and making me feel like my old self. The excess black dye ran into off my head and onto the shower floor and down the drain. I washed myself off and climbed out of the shower. I headed into my room and began to dry my hair, when I'd finished I ran into the bathroom to check the affect.

I looked amazing if I do say so myself. I looked like me again, and not like the blonde bimbo I'd been pretending to be for the last few months. I smiled and punched the air. I headed back into my room and got changed into my old comfy black skinny's, my green day top and black converse. I grabbed the black nail varnish and slapped it onto my nails. As soon as it dried, I shoved on my skull ring and threw my charm bracelet and necklace onto the floor.

I checked through my bag. Almost everything was in there. I went back into Percy's wardrobe and pulled out my CD's and old IPod. Percy had got me a new one that was loaded with all the chart music, but if you ask me it just sounded like a dragon was dragging its claws along a shield. I threw them into the bag then picked it up and unlocked the door.

I went under the stairs and pulled out my biker boots. I managed to ram them into the bag and I walked along the hallway and threw it against the front door. I walked back up the hall and into the living room.

'Hey Thal's' Percy greeted not turning around.

'Hello Percy' I smirked. Walking over to the coffee table.

Percy turned around, his mouth dropped open as if he couldn't process what he was looking at. After a few seconds he started scowling.

'What do you think you're doing?' He hissed.

'Leaving' I replied cheerfully. I grabbed my blackberry off the table and pulled the pink cover off it. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my old black case. I slid it on and shoved it into my jean's pocket.

'Bye' I grinned before turning around a walking out of the door.

I walked down the hall and picked up my bag from the floor. I reached into the bowl that was lying on the sideboard and pulled out my keys. I stepped through the front door and walked towards my black Mercedes than hadn't been used in over six months. I climbed and threw my bag into the back seat. I slammed the car door shut and turned on the radio. My green day CD was still in the CD player. I hit play on my favourite song and reversed out of the drive. I turned the music up as loud as it would go and wound the windows down.

Percy was shouting at me from the doorway, but I couldn't hear him. I smiled and waved at him, before turning the steering wheel and driving away. Away from Percy and my blonde bimbo lifestyle. And Towards Nico, the love of my life, who loved me the way I was before.


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped the car and looked up at the house in front of me. The house was a large and detached. The downstairs curtains were all drawn but the upstairs windows were open, letting fresh air in. Three vases were sitting prettily in a row on the window sill. I remember putting those vases there, trying to brighten up a little bit. They looked good, a bit dusty, but good all the same. I smiled as I thought of all the good memories.

I got out of my car and climbed the cracked steps that lead to the black front door. I knocked loudly four times and waited impatiently. I stared at the garden, the grass looked like it had been cut recently. But weeds were growing between the paving stones and between the bricks on the garden wall. Soon I heard footsteps approaching the door and immediately started to regret my decision. What if Nico didn't want me back?

The door swung open, and I stepped back a little. Nico was standing in the doorway glaring. His hair was still the same, long, messy and in his eyes. He was still wearing black vans, skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked the same but somehow different. Like he was missing something.

He looked at me, and I saw the realisation dawning on his face.

'Thals.' He smiled.

'Hey.' I grinned back. Nico stepped back into the hallway and held the door open for me. I slipped past him and walked along the hallway and into the familiar hallway.

Nico closed the door and followed me into the living room. I plopped down onto the nearest sofa and fiddled with my jeans. It felt good to be back. I breathed in deeply, it smelt like it used too. Like vanilla with a faint hint of peppermint.

Nico sunk into the armchair opposite me. He was staring at me, a small smirk was playing on his lips.

'So, what brings you back?' He asked me, straight to the point.

'I wanted to come home.' I admitted truthfully.

'Why what happened?' Nico asked, looking half suspicious and half happy.

'Percy.' I replied simply.

'Why what happened?' He asked looking concerned.

'Well, remember when I left here' I asked, thinking back to that horrible day.

'Vaguely.' Nico replied in a pathetic attempt at humour.

'Well, Annabeth had run off with Luke a few days before that, so I went to live with Percy. Instead of paying rent he asked me to be his 'fake girlfriend' so that Annabeth would get jealous. So I said yes. Everything went along normally, we were living like a couple out in public and like roommates in the house. But after a couple of weeks Percy started getting angry. He started telling me too dye my hair and too wear extensions. He was making me where loads of makeup and dress in tight clothes. I went along with it for about three weeks, thinking it would just be for a while. I had enough then and told him I wouldn't do it anymore. Then Percy hit me. I told him I would move out, but he hit me again and wouldn't let me leave. I was afraid of what he might do if I left. But today I stood up to him and left. Then I realised he's not my real boyfriend and has no power over me. And I realised that I still loved you, so I came back hoping that you'd take me back.'

'Percy did what!' Nico shouted, standing up. His eyes were slits and you could nearly see the steam coming from his ears.

'Nico, it's fine. I have a plan to take care of it.' I told him smirking mysteriously.

'But Thals...' He trailed off as I put my hand up in the stop sign.

'No Nico, it's fine. Forget it.' I told him sternly.

'Ok.' He said sulkily.

'Now I believe I asked you a question.'

'What was that?' Nico asked looking generally confused.

'I asked if you would take me back.' I reminded him looking straight into his eyes.

'Oh, right.' He smiled as he remembered.

'So...' I coaxed.

'Of course I'll take you back.' Nico told me grinning.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We both shut our eyes and leant in. Our lips touched, sending jolts of electricity through us both. Nico deepened the kiss and after a few more seconds we broke apart panting a little.

'I love you' Nico whispered to me.

'I love you too' I whispered back. And I really did.

That's the end of this little two-shot!

I'm thinking of maybe writing another chapter or maybe another story all about 'Thalia's Plan' for Percy. Let me know what you think! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, you guys wanted more, so that's what you're going to get!**

**I thought I'd write what Percy was thinking after Thalia left, so behold here it is!**

I felt the anger building up inside me. First Annabeth had left, and now so had Thalia. I kicked my coffee table over and punched the wall, leaving a hole in the wallpaper. I couldn't believe it. I'd lost two girlfriends in just a few months. They'd both walked out on me, was I really that bad?

Just then my phone beeped, I'd got a text. I trudged into the hallway and picked my phone up off the table.

1 New Message

Hey Percy,

Me and Katie going to a Green day concert next week.

Do you and Thalia want to come?

Travis

I sighed. I'd tried so hard to transform Thalia, trying to drag her away from her 'Punk Side'. But it hadn't worked. She would always be into black clothes, loud music and skulls and I couldn't change that. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I'd hit her when she'd rebelled. I felt physically sick just thinking about it. I'd only wanted somebody to keep me company, and love me. Even if it was just a fake relationship, I needed it too fill the massive hole Annabeth had left in my heart.

I felt the tears begin to build up in my eyes. I really missed Annabeth. Not bothering to try and hold back my tears, I let them dribble down my cheeks.

She'd meant the world to me, but clearly Luke meant the world to her. I hated him, for taking her away. I missed the feel of her lips against mine, the tickle of her hair on my chin when we hugged, the sound of her laugh when I told pathetic jokes, and the smell of her perfume on the pillow. She was perfect, and now she was gone. I didn't know where it had gone wrong. I'd bought her flowers ever week, I kept the house clean, I cooked for her and I'd taken her out for romantic meals. I'd even taken her all over the world to see different works of art, monuments and buildings because I knew how much she loved architecture. What more did she want from me? I'd tried my best, but it obviously wasn't enough.

I decided I couldn't wallow in self pity anymore. So I stood up and roughly brushed the tears off my face. I decided to go out drinking. I grabbed my car keys and drove into town.

I pulled up outside a small pub and marched inside, ready to get as drunk as I could. Hoping to wash all my heartache away with a bottle of alcohol.

**Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to show that Percy was only so bad because he was in love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annbeth's POV**

I opened my eyes, blinking in the bright morning light. I rolled over and stared at the sleeping figure that was taking up half of the bed. Luke. His blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow and his scar looked fresh. I sighed as I thought of the mistake I had made. I rolled back over and checked the clock. 6:27.

I scrambled out of bed and ran into the bathroom, taking the world's quickest shower and changing just as quickly. Luke got up at 7:30 and expected me to be up and dressed, breakfast to be on the table, his mess from the night before cleaned up and his dog walked.

I started with the mess. Luke usually had big parties every night, which meant every available surface would be covered in beer bottles, plastic cups and broken glass. I started in the living room which was usually the worst and today was no exception. I started by throwing all the cups and bottles into a bin bag, and then swept up any glass and mopped up the beer spills. I had to hoover after that, because some bright spark had dropped a packet of crisps and they had gotten trampled.

The kitchen wasn't too bad an only took about 5 minutes to clean. The bathroom was as disgusting as usual. Too many people go overboard and throw up all over the floor. I held my breath as I mopped it all up and then washed my hands thoroughly. I walked right through the house again checking everything was clean and then headed back into the kitchen.

The clock read I quickly pulled a pack of bacon out of the fridge and cracked an egg over the frying pan. I grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and a knife and fork and placed them neatly on the table. I checked the clock again 7:26. I started to panic. I grabbed 2 glasses, a bowl and a mug out of the dishwasher and set them on the table. I rammed some bread in the toaster and pulled the milk and orange juice out of the fridge.

I heard the alarm go off upstairs and quickly shoved the bacon, egg and toast onto Luke's plate. I poured a bowl of cereal for myself ,a cup of tea for Luke and a two glasses of orange juice. Luke stomped down the stairs and I remembered he'd have a hangover...again.

I turned the tap on and filled the glass with water and then grabbed the Paracetamol from the shelf. Luke walked through the doorway just as I placed the mug of tea on the table.

'Morning honey.' I said through gritted teeth.

'You made my breakfast?' He asked, ignoring me.

'Yeah.' I replied gesturing to the table.

He sat down and downed his Paracetamol and water. Then began eating his breakfast.

I sat down opposite him and began eating my cereal.

'So, how did you sleep?' I asked trying to start a conversation.

'Fine.' Luke snapped. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. When Luke finished I passed him the paper and began washing the dishes.

'I'm going to see Thalia today. What are you doing?' I asked as I dried a plate.

Luke slammed the paper down on the table and stood up. 'Did I tell you, you could go out today?' He hissed in my face.

'N..n...no.' I stuttered backing up against the sink.

'Then what gives you the right?' He snarled grabbing my chin roughly.

'I can do what I like.' I replied shaking.

'No you can't' He shouted slamming his fist into my jaw. I felt the blood trickle down my neck and onto my white t-shirt. I slid down the cupboard and collapsed onto the floor. Luke cackled and walked out, stopping to kick me hard on the side of my head.

I felt the searing pain spread through my head and then everything went black.

**Poor Annabeth, she is in for a rough few chapters! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, eight reviews on the last chapter! Thank you very much and keep it up guys!**

I heard the phone ring from downstairs. I groggily got up and made my way along the landing. My head was spinning, from my hangover and I was not in the mood to talk.

I picked up the phone and a woman immediately began to speak.

'Hello, is this Mr Jackson?' She asked in a formal tone.

'Yes.' I snapped, feeling my headache increase.

'Hello, I'm Mary Brittlebank. I'm a receptionist at the St Joseph's Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you, but Miss Annabeth Chase arrived here a few minutes ago in a critical condition. Her details state that you're her emergency contact.' The woman explained.

I felt my heart drop and my stomach flip. 'Annabeth is in hospital?' I choked out.

'Unfortunately, yes.' The woman replied.

'I'll be right there.' I announced, slamming the phone down and running upstairs to change.

I chucked on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I rushed into the bathroom and chucked some water over my face, I really needed a shave but there was no time. I managed to find a pair of odd socks under my bed and I rammed on a pair of trainers. Five minutes later I was running through the hallway grabbing my keys and a hoody from the hook on the wall.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into a parking space outside the hospital. The woman I'd spoken to on the phone was waiting for me.

'I'm here about Annabeth Chase' I explained to the receptionist.

'Oh hello, I'm Mary. We spoke on the phone.' She smiled weakly. 'Right this way.'

I followed her along a corridor and into a room with two small sofas and a coffee machine.

'Please sit Mr Jackson.' She instructed sitting down opposite me.

'I'm afraid Miss Chase is in a critical state. We are fairly sure that this was the result of domestic abuse. She appeared to have been hit on the side of her head with a mug. We think her boyfriend may have left the house and then returned at hit her again. A neighbour saw her boyfriend leave and then return about an hour later. He left again half an hour later with a overnight bag.' She explained pausing to check my reaction.

Tears were pouring down my cheeks, and I couldn't look the nurse in the eyes.

'Will she be ok?' I whispered.

'Well, her head has been severely injured and it may result in brain damage. We won't know, until she is awake.' Mary explained softly.

'But there is also a problem with her kidneys. She's going to transplant, in order to survive.' Mary paused.

'But, can't you give her...' I trailed off realising this woman was probably mortal.

'...Nectar or Ambrosia.' She muttered finishing my sentence. 'I know you are a demi god Percy. I'm a daughter of Apollo. But I'm afraid that Annabeth's wounds have gotten to serious, and it would be very risky to use the food of the gods.'

'Oh' I sighed.

'We are going to perform the kidney transplant as soon as we find a donor.' The nurse explained. 'Then as soon as she's stable enough and conscious again, we can begin to look at the seriousness of her head injury.'

More tears were leaking from my eyes, I couldn't believe it. Annabeth, my Annabeth, my baby was on her death bed. All because of Luke.

I looked up into the nurse's eyes and whispered. 'I'll do it, I'll give Annabeth one of my kidney's.'

**What a horrible place to end! Well I'll update soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no update! Sorry guys, but I've been really busy this week! I'm picking my options and I've been to a lot of meetings and have had a lot of homework too. So sorry! But I think you'll like this chapter. It explains rather a lot. **

I woke up with my eyes feeling heavy, the light streaming through the window making it worse. The nurse bustled in and took some tests and told me I wasn't a loud to leave the room. I begged her to let me see Annabeth, but she simply shook her head and ushered me back into bed. About an hour later my mother came to visit me with clean clothes and pyjamas.

She left about half an hour later, when visiting time was over. So I pulled the curtain closed and pulled of my hospital gown. A fresh red scar was stretched across my skin, I weakly smiled. I was glad I'd given Annabeth my kidney, it had saved her life. But I wished I hadn't had to, I wish Luke could have looked after her. The way I would have.

Three hours later, after another few tests the nurse came back.

'You can visit Annabeth now if you like. She's awake now. Strangely no damage was done to her brain, and she'll be just fine.' She smiled.

I silently thanked Athena for preventing Annabeth from having brain damage. Then I jumped out of bed and practically ran along the hallway.

The ward was empty apart from the last bed on the left. I shuffled along, wondering if this was a bad idea. Annabeth had left me 6 months ago, leaving no note, no contact number and no explanation. I was just about to turn around when a weak voice whispered 'Percy'.

Annabeth was staring at me, smiling sweetly. I looked up at her and she beckoned me over.

I sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at the floor.

'Thank you Percy. For giving me a kidney, you saved my life. ' Annabeth whispered.

'Annabeth, you mean the world to me. I would die for you, giving you a kidney is nothing. I love you.' I replied. 'I know you don't love me in the same way...' I continued, but Annabeth cut me off.

'You think I don't love you?' She asked looking at me in disbelief.

'Well, why else would you have left me for Luke?' I asked, refusing to meet her eyes.

'About 6 months ago Luke came to our flat in the middle of the night, planning on killing you. But I was awake and drawing a sketch when he broke in. I didn't have my dagger with me, so I tried to scream to you. Luke covered my mouth with his hand and pinned me against the wall. He told me his plan, and I begged him to take me and leave you alone. He agreed and dragged me out of the house.' Annabeth explained tears running down her cheeks. 'I felt bad about leaving you without an explanation, but I knew it was best you didn't come looking for me. Luke would be expecting it, and would have his army ready to attack.' Annabeth paused, and pulled my chin up so I was looking into her eyes. ' Percy, I love you.' She smiled.

I felt tears the tears run down my cheeks but ignored them. Annabeth loved me, she'd never stopped. She'd saved my life. I grabbed her hand gently and laced my fingers through hers. Annabeth gave a weak smiled before yawning.

'Get some rest.' I whispered. She obliged and fell back into the soft white pillow. I stayed there until she fell asleep, stroking her hair softly. I smiled as I left the room and quietly shut the door, the tears of joy still glistening on my face.

**So...what did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I need 40 reviews! C'mon guys! I promise the next chapter will be about Nico and Thalia!**

I went back to see Annabeth the next day. She looked a little better, her scars weren't as red and the colour was beginning to return to her face. I entered the room carrying flowers, and a bag of Thalia's old clothes. The doctor had discharged me that morning, and I'd gone home to change before returning to the hospital. Annabeth had taken all of her clothes when she'd left, but Thalia had left all her colourful clothes lying in various draws. I hadn't got around to getting rid of them, so I'd packed them into an overnight bag and got into my car.

Annabeth smiled as I walked over to her, and I sat on the edge of her bed. I apologised for not coming earlier, and presented her with the bag of clothes. She thanked me and disappeared down the hall to shower and change. I'd tried to stop her, telling her she was too weak to leave the ward. But she'd turned her back on me and marched out.

Ten minutes later she returned. Her hair had been washed, and presumably towel dried as it was still damp. She was wearing light blue pyjamas, which was covered in little white Pokka dots. I'd bought them for Thalia, but she'd never worn them claiming they were 'too girly'. Her feet were covered by white fluffy slippers and she looked happier.

I helped her climb into bed, and tucked her in. An empty vase was sitting on the window sill, so I dropped the flowers into it. One slipped out of my grasp and fell to the floor. I reached for it and handed it too Annabeth. She smiled and twirled it between her fingers.

I leant forward and took the flower off her. I slid it behind her ear and kissed her softly. The machine that was monitoring Annabeth's heart, had been beeping along steadily in the background. But suddenly it began beeping rapidly. And I pulled away from her lips. I ran to the door and began shouting for a nurse. Without my hands around her waist holding her up, Annabeth fell back into the pillows. She was struggling to breathe and was clutching her side.

The nurse appeared a few seconds later, and I was kicked out of the room.

**Dramatic chapter and I have no idea what to do next! Any ideas?**

**(BTW sorry it's so short!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you reviewers, only one more review until I'll have 40! My goal is 50 for this story! So REVIEW!**

**This chapter isn't very eventful, but I thought I needed to have the chapter with Thalia's reaction.**

The opening bars of a Taylor Swift song began to play; I groaned and rolled out of bed. Thalia's blackberry screen was flashing with a small green phone symbol. Her phone was inside lying on top of the bookshelf, she hadn't had a chance to change her ringtone yet. We'd been really busy over the last two days. Cleaning the house from top to bottom and going shopping for new clothes and more importantly food. I reached forward and grabbed the phone, my eyes still half shut not registering the name on the screen.

'Hello Thals?' A nervous sounding voice stuttered...Percy.

'No, it's Nico. What do you want Percy?' I hissed, feeling my anger begin to grow, he had nerve calling after what he'd done to Thal's.

'It's Annabeth, she's in hospital.' He informed me. After a short pause he whispered 'It's critical.' I felt my anger melt away and my stomach drop. Annabeth. Sweet, kind and caring Annabeth. Thalia's best friend. Annabeth, who'd helped me plan my first date with Thalia. Who'd always been there for me when Thalia was a hunter and I'd fallen for her. The colour began to drain from my face, she didn't deserve it.

'I'm on my way.' I told Percy, my voice emotionless.

I turned around and faced at the bed. Thalia was sitting up against the headboard, awoken by the sound of her ringtone. I smiled sadly at her, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was a little messy, but it was pretty straight after she'd blow dried it last night. She had faint black circles under her eyes, partly from her left over eyeliner and party due to lack of sleep. I felt terrible as I mumbled the terrible news to her. Watching as her face fell, and as tears began to build up in her eyes.

'I want to see her.' She choked out. I nodded in an understanding way and pulled her out of bed and into a hug.

'She'll be okay, she's a fighter.' I whispered to Thalia as she shook lightly in my arms. I felt her nod against my chest and I released her. She made her way to the wardrobe and I made my way into the bathroom after I'd grabbed a clean top from my draw. My jeans were lying abandoned over the towel rail and a shoved them on. The dusty mirror, hung above the sink, and I looked into it. I flattened my hair a little and cleaned my teeth, deciding that I looked decent enough I left the room.

I went back into the bedroom just as Thalia was shoving on her converse. She'd thrown on a pair of skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt and hadn't even bothered to brush her hair. She looked up at me and smiled sadly. I waited patiently as she tied her other shoe and grabbed her phone and then we left the house.

We hadn't eaten breakfast, I never bother anyway, but I had a feeling Thal's would have been sick if she'd eaten anything. We drove quickly down the street, it was still early and no police were around to arrest us. I glanced over at Thalia, tears ran uncontrollably down her face and she was muttering prayers to the God's under her breath.

I pulled into the hospital car park and killed the engine. We climbed out and I grabbed Thalia's, giving it a quick squeeze. She smiled back gratefully and we stepped through the automatic doors and into the aesthetic smelling reception.

**How was it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, that I haven't updated in a while. But I've been SO busy! Well this isn't a very dramatic chapter, but I think it's necessary. **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! **

I sat slumped on the floor, my back against the clean whitewashed walls. I'd been at the hospital for eleven long hours. Thalia and Nico had arrived about half an hour after I'd called them, both looking frantic, yet somewhat tired, at the same time. They live in another state, so it had taken them over an hour to get to the hospital. But they've arrived here at about ten o'clock, and hadn't left since.

The nurse had spoken to us only twice. The first time when I stopped her myself, asking if Annabeth would be okay. She'd explained she didn't know, and promised to tell us when any progress was made. A few hours ago, she'd returned to tell us Annabeth was stable, but still critical.

The hours dragged on, and Thalia had fallen asleep. Her head was in Nico's lap, and he stroked her hair soothingly, glaring angrily at me. I couldn't blame him either, I'd abused his girlfriend. I'd forced her into becoming a blonde bimbo, and then lashed out when she'd stood up to me, giving her a handful of thick lips and half a dozen black eyes, and a stream of never ending bruises. I wanted to apologise, to take it all back.

I put my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. The thump of heavy biker boots reached my ears, and I looked up to see Nico heading down the long hallway towards the nearest coffee machine. Seeing an opportunity I jumped to my feet and followed him along the corridor.

'Nico, can I speak to you.' I asked, cautiously approaching him.

Nico had his back to me, and didn't bother to turn around at my question. 'No' he replied bluntly, stirring sugar into his coffee.

'Look Nico, I'm sorry about Thals, I...' I began, but was cut off by a snort from Nico.

'Sorry! You're sorry?' Nico hissed. 'You ABUSED my girlfriend. You hit her, slapped her and punched her.' He paused, trying to calm down. 'She was one of your oldest friends. Remember when Annabeth rejected you back at camp, who helped you win her over? Was it Rachel? No, I think you'll find it was Thalia. When you forgot your Mom's birthday, who had already gotten you a present because she knew you would forget? Was it Annabeth? No it was Thalia, again.'

'But...' I began.

'No buts Percy. You hurt Thalia, just like Luke hurt Annabeth.' Nico stated simply, grabbing his cup of coffee and beginning to back along the corridor. After three steps he spun around again. 'You're just as bad as Luke' he spat, before stomping back towards the reception.

I felt his words sink in. It was true, I was just as bad as Luke. If Thalia had stayed with me, maybe she'd be the one in hospital and I'd be the one being hunted down by a very angry Zeus. I hated to think what Athena was going to do to Luke, or what Nico was going to do to me for that matter. But, I did deserve it, after all I'd hit his girlfriend. He loved her so much; I know he'd do anything for her. I also realised I'd touched a nerve, like Luke had when he'd put Annabeth in critical condition.

Feeling really bad, I decided to get some food from the cafe and then go find the nurse, instead of having to face Nico's glare again.

When I returned again, Thalia had woken up. She looked pretty rough, her short hair was a mess and her eyeliner was smudged. She was sitting on Nico's lap, her head resting on his chest. She didn't even look up as I sat down opposite her. She hadn't made eye contact with me since she'd arrived, not that I blamed her.

The loud click of high heels caused all three of us to rise from our seats as the receptionist appeared. 'We have some news on Annabeth.' She announced.


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Also thank you for giving me your opinions on my new Thalico fanfiction. I have decided to go ahead with it and will either be updated on Sunday, or Monday as I'm off school. **

God, I felt terrible. My head was throbbing madly and the room around me was spinning. I couldn't remember much from the night before. But then it all came flooding back, and I groaned as I rolled over. Lying next to me was a half naked skinny, bleach blonde woman that looked a little older than me. Her false eyelashes were stuck to her cheeks, and most of her foundation had rubbed off onto the once white sheets.

I glanced around the room. The walls were white washed, and the curtains were thin. The only things littering the cigarette burned carpet were what I assumed were my clothes from last night. The bathroom door was open, and I could see folded grimy white towels hanging over the sink. I put two and two together and realised I was in a sleazy motel.

After slowly sliding out of bed, I quickly shoved on my clothes and tip-toed out of the room. I rammed my sneakers on when I got into the hallway, and quickly made my way through the building. Outside it was lightly raining and an eerie fog lingered in the air. I was in the run down end of town, where broken glass littered the floor and the motel's windows had been boarded up. The few people who were out this early didn't give me a second glance as they hurried along the grey pavement.

I rounded a corner and hailed a cab. The driver simply nodded as I clambered into the back seat and gave him my address. The taxi was as run down as the motel had been. The material had been ripped off the seats, and cigarette ends lay abandoned on the floor. The driver ignored me and simply turned up the radio. He has sun glasses on, and a black t-shirt that looked ready to burst against his large muscles. I fingered the dagger in my pocket and anxiously sat still.

I stared out of the window, watching the raindrops race each other as they fell gently down the dirty glass. My mind wandered, slowly coming to rest on Annabeth. I felt terrible about what I'd done. I'd kidnapped her, hit her, and then left her for dead. She was the only girl I'd ever loved. Since those times all those years ago when we'd been on the run. Just us and of course Thalia, but of course Thal's had only ever been a friend to me. I couldn't believe what I'd done to her, just because she'd tried to leave the house.

The cab pulled into my street and stopped outside the house. After paying the driver I ran up the path getting pelted by cold hard raindrops. I shoved the key in the lock and kicked the door open.

The house was in the same condition as I'd left it, clean and tidy. But the kitchen looked like it had been ransacked, probably by whoever had found Annabeth. My eyes travelled around the room, and rested on the cupboard I'd left her slumped unconscious against. Sticky red blood was splattered against the units and a lot of it had dribbled onto the floor.

I felt guilt wash over me as I realised how severe Annabeth's injuries had been. I hit her because I couldn't control her. I wanted her to be mine. I needed her to be mine. Then it hit me, what I needed to do.

I had to kill Percy.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I felt Luke needed to get out his emotions.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey guys ready for your next update? A few people complained about my authors note so here you are!**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Di Angelo' and of course this story too!**

**One last thing, bear with me on the updates as my netbook charger has broken and I need to wait for the replacement to arrive. I will update though, but it may be slower than usual as I'll have to use the family computer.**

'We have some news on Annabeth.' The short plump nurse announced.

I felt my stomach flip and I began shaking, like a small child receiving their test results.

'I have good news and bad news.' The nurse announced. 'The good news; Annabeth has responded well to her medication, and is no longer in critical condition. Which means she'll be okay, and will be on her feet again in no time.' The nurse explained.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief, and whispered 'Thank the gods.'

'And the bad news?' Nico asked.

'She's going to need to take medication everyday for the rest of her life. It will prevent her body rejecting the kidney again. But we don't know the extent of the damage yet and there's no way of telling if she'll be okay in later life.' The nurse explained.

'Well, I guess that the good news out weighs the bad.' I mumbled, still in shock. 'Can I go and see her?'

'Of course, but she's had a lot of medication don't expect much sense from her.' The nurse smiled. 'Also, only go in one at a time, too much excitement this early after treatment could be fatal.'

I nodded, and followed the nurse through the green double doors. I was quite surprised that Percy hadn't asked to come instead of me. But I still wasn't talking to Percy and he couldn't look me in the eyes. So I suppose he'd thought better of it. Nico had told me about him trying to apologise, and I didn't blame him for not accepting. Maybe he'd been worried that Nico, or me for that matter, would have attacked him.

'Here we are.' The nurse announced, stopping in front of a pale blue door.

She scuttled along the corridor, her heels clicking loudly. I pushed the door open and slowly made my way along the ward. The walls were painted white and eight freshly made beds were standing in two straight lines against the walls. The smell of disinfectant was stronger in there, and the room was rather stuffy. Only three of the beds were occupied. The first, by a dark haired middle aged woman, who appeared to be asleep. The second by an elderly man, who was watching a baseball match on the small fuzzy television that hung from the ceiling, not paying me any attention as I silently passed his bed. The third and final occupied bed was Annabeth's.

As I approached I noticed how ill she looked. Her face was as white as a sheet and dark bags hung below her eyes. Her once shiny, wavy hair was now greasy and lay splayed randomly across the clean pillow. Tubes were attached to her, and I felt my eyes sting with tears.

I felt responsible for looking after her, like I had all those years ago when we'd been on the run. When I looked at her I still saw that scrawny, scared little seven year old girl, who I'd hugged and looked after all those years ago. She'd been like my little sister, and I still felt like that now, even if she was older than me now. I'd been a hunter for only a few years, but Annabeth had continued to age and was eventually older than me. It didn't feel right, but it didn't feel that much different either. She was taller, and could drive before me and what not, but it hadn't made a lot of difference to me.

'Luke!.' Annabeth mumbled, pulling me out of my thoughts. 'No!'

It was only then I noticed she was asleep, and having nightmares by the sound of it. Poor thing, I thought. Percy had abused me, but I'd never had more than a few bruises. Annabeth was lying there, recovering from a major operation with possible brain damage. She didn't deserve it; she was such a good person. It felt so wrong, to watch her lying there, re-living it all in her head. Luke deserved to be thrown in to Tartarus. I'd always been kind to him, trusted him, helped when he needed it. But now, all I felt was anger towards him.

'Help!' Annabeth cried desperately.

I gently sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand in a friendly gesture. 'It's okay Annabeth, I'm here.'

'Help!.' She murmured, quieter this time.

'It's okay Annabeth. It's me Thalia. I'm here to help you, don't worry.' I said soothingly.

'Help.' She whispered.

'It's okay. I'm here.' I whispered in reply.

Annabeth seemed to calm down again, and rolled over. But I'm pretty sure I heard her mumble 'Thank you.'

The nurse popped her head around the ward door just then and announced.

'Her boyfriend wants to see her now, is that okay?' She asked politely.

'Of course.' I replied, standing up and leaving the room.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! YOU WONT GET VIRTUAL COOKIES BUT YOU MAY GET A NICE WARM FUZZY FEELING!**


	12. Chapter 13

**I understand I haven't updated in a while, and I have my reasons. But now it's time for your update, sorry it's mostly dialogue, but I wanted to add this twist!**

**REVIEW!**

**Nico's POV**

'Excuse me, are you Nico?' A short plump nurse asked me, appearing from no-where.

I nodded slowly, raising my eyebrows as she signalled for me to follow her.

'Miss Chase would like to see you. She says its urgent' The nurse tutted, obviously not pleased with Annabeth's demands. 'You may visit her, though only briefly. She needs her rest.'

I smiled and nodded politely, following the nurse along a wide, white washed corridor. She pointed a stubby pink finger towards a dark green door, and then left, her black heels clicking as she went. I slowly pushed the door open, and stepped into the ward.

It was only occupied by three patients, two of which were asleep. I tip-toed to the end of the room, and saw Annabeth.

'Hey, the nurse said you wanted to see me?' I smiled, as I approached her.

'Yeah, I do.' She smiled weakly, gesturing to an empty chair next to the bed.

'So what's up?' I asked as I collapsed into the chair.

'Well Nico, I have a little bit of a problem.' Annabeth confessed, as tears began welling in her eyes . 'One I can't speak to Percy or Thalia about.' She paused. 'They'll judge me. But I was hoping I could confide in you.'

I nodded seriously. 'Of course, whatever it is, you can tell me.' I smiled.' But why can't you tell Percy or Thal's?'

'I don't think Percy, is over the whole abuse thing yet. Without springing this on him.' She whispered. 'And Thalia, well...I just don't think, it'll go down very well.'

'Why what's happened?' I asked, growing more anxious with every passing second.

'Well, I'm pregnant.' Annabeth mumbled.

'Well that's great news!' I grinned. 'Why are you so upset?'

'Because, it's Luke's.' She cried.

'But how? Why?' I questioned, feeling rather stunned.

'He raped me.' She screamed. 'He said I wasn't really his, I didn't really belong to him, until he'd truly taken everything I'd ever given to Percy.'

Tears began pouring down Annabeth's face, and I sat there, angry and confused.

'I can't believe he'd do that!' I hissed. 'I thought Percy was...' I trailed off, realising she didn't know about the whole Percy hitting Thalia thing. I settled on merely saying 'He's going to pay.'

I stood up, and settled on the edge of her bed. She leant into my shoulder and I hugged her reassuringly.

'What are you going to do now?' I asked. 'Are you going to keep it?'

'I don't know, yet. I can't do it without Percy, I'm only twenty one.' She mumbled, into my shoulder.

'Well, you always welcome at our place.' I smiled. Then suddenly burst out with, 'In fact, I demand you come and stay with us. Until your back on your feet.' I announced.

I couldn't let her go back to Percy, not yet anyway. He might not believe Annabeth's story, he may lash out at her, like he did Thalia. Or leave her when he finds out about the baby. I just wasn't sure what he was capable of anymore.

'Oh no, it wouldn't be fair. I couldn't possibly...' Annabeth began.

'I'm not taking no for an answer.' I said sternly.

'Ok.' Annabeth sighed, finally giving in.

'So tell me, how did you manage to keep the baby thing a secret from Percy?' I asked. 'Didn't the nurse realise?'

'She assumed he knew, and when I was awake I asked her to keep it to herself.' She explained.

'I see.' I nodded. 'Well don't worry about it. You're free to live with us until your back up on your feet, and know what you're going to do with the whole situation.'

'Thanks so much Nico.' Annabeth cried, tearing up again.

I leant forward and hugged her again, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering 'Shh, its ok. It's going to be alright.'

The nurse chose this moment to poke her head around the door and clear her throat. 'Miss Chase needs her rest, Mr Di Angelo. Perhaps you could return tomorrow, if you need to speak to her urgently, or more thoroughly.'

'Of course.' I replied coolly.

She left the room, and I waited until I couldn't hear the click of her heels anymore.

'I'll tell Thalia, your plans.' I said. Seeing the look on Annabeth's face I added, 'About living with us, not the baby.'

She smiled thankfully and nodded. 'Ok, thanks so much Nico.'

'No problem.' I smiled, turning to leave.

The two other patients were now awake, one shooting me daggers as I walked towards the door. The second absent-mindedly flicking through the channels, on the small outdated T.V.

'Bye Nico.' Annabeth called, as I pulled the door open.

I turned to face her, taking in her full appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her skin was unnaturally pale. Her now scrawny arms were hugging her torso, as if holding herself together, as if she may fall apart at any moment. Her eyes no longer held their usual sparkle, now replaced by bleak grey orbs. Finally, her hair was what looked worst, it was splayed randomly across the pillow. Grey streaks were scattered across her hair, and it was thin and greasy. Overall she looked terrible, and I felt a pang of pity as I took in her full appearance.

'Goodbye Annabeth.' I smiled weakly.

I slowly closed the door, and made my way silently along the corridor.

Thalia was waiting in the reception, and looked up when she saw me. I smiled half-heartedly at her, and moved to sit beside her.

'She'll be ok.' I sighed, answering Thalia's unspoken question.

I turned to face her and smiled, her face was pale with worry, and her clothes were in bad need of a wash. Her hair was sticking up randomly, and her eyes were black with lack of sleep. She looked almost as bad as Annabeth, but when I looked at her, all I felt was...love.

It was then I realised I wanted to be with this woman forever, and silently made plans in my head, momentarily forgetting about Annabeth.

**It may have seemed like Nico may end up falling in love with Annabeth, for a while. But never fear, as I love Thalico and therefore added that last paragraph, which hopefully clears up any confusion.**


	13. Chapter 14

**OMG! So sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've had a big problem in school this week! But never mind, I've updated now! Enjoy and review!**

'Hey Nico, how'd it go?' Thalia asked, smiling concernedly. Her eyes had black rings around them, and her face was pale. Spots had began to break out on her face, due to her lack of showering, and she looked completely energy drained.

'Okay, I guess.' I nodded. 'She reluctantly agreed to stay with us, for a while at least.'

'Well that's great news.' Thalia grinned. 'Wait, you didn't tell her about Percy hitting me did you?'

'No, I don't think she needs to know.' I replied, feeling anger building up inside me as she mentioned Percy. 'Not yet, anyway.'

'Well the doctor said Annabeth wouldn't be aloud home until Thursday, so we can go home tonight and get the spare room sorted.' Thalia said.

'Cool.' I replied, nodding in response.

We began walking along the long whitewashed corridor, and I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye. I watched as Thalia glanced at him, and shook her head slowly. 'Speak of the devil.' I muttered under my breath.

He was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs, with his face buried in his knees. He looked so young, and defenceless, so...broken. Yet, I felt no sympathy for him, just anger. Red hot, vicious, raging anger.

'We need to tell him.' She murmured. 'He needs to know she's coming home with us. But, I just can't bring myself to talk to him.'

'It's ok, I'll ring him later. I think if I talk to him, I may punch him.' I mumbled, and Thalia chuckled lightly.

I smiled at her, that was the first giggle I'd heard her utter, since Annabeth's accident.

'Well Annabeth's having tests all afternoon.' Thalia informed me. 'So we may as well go home, and not come back till Thursday. Gods know we both need a good night's sleep, and a shower.'

'Sounds like I plan.' I nodded, grabbing Thalia's hand. I pulled her through the door and towards our black Mercedes which had been parked in the same place for the last two days.

I fished in my pocket and pulled out the keys. I suddenly made a quick decision, and started patting my pockets. 'Hang on Thal's, I think I forgot my phone.' I lied. 'I'll be right back.'

'Okay, I'll get the car started, and then pick you up outside the entrance.' She smiled, and I threw her the keys.

I turned on my heel, and marched back towards the hospital. I slid through the revolving door, and stomped along the hallway. Percy was still in the waiting room, alone. His arms were hugging his legs, and his head was resting on his kneecaps. I stepped into the waiting room and shut the door, behind me.

'Percy.' I said, my voice showing no sympathy, yet no anger either.

He looked up, and stared blankly at me. His face was white and chalky, and his hair was stuck to his forehead in greasy clumps. His eyes were surrounded by black rings, and his teeth were yellow, from the lack of brushing and the numerous coffees. He looked terrible, so shaken, so worried, so...concerned. That's when it dawned on me. He wasn't a bad guy, he'd just made a mistake. He'd hurt someone, now karma had hurt someone he loved. Which, in a way, I worse. He had been upset, hurt, confused, and had lashed out. It's understandable, in a way. But, that doesn't make it right, he'd hurt Thalia the woman I loved.

Then something clicked, Percy obviously loved Annabeth. He must have been feeling awful. Knowing that the woman he was devoted too, could die at any moment. He'd given her a kidney. He'd shortened his life, to save Annabeth's, even though there was no guarantee it would work. He'd come running, when the doctors had phoned with the news. It didn't matter, that he hadn't seen her in months, that she'd left with no explanation, he just wanted to see her again. Even if it was under horrible circumstances. He looked weak on the outside, but it was obvious, he was furious underneath. Luke, who'd tried to kill him, had tried to kill Annabeth, the love of his life. He'd beaten her black and blue, then left her for dead.

I felt many feelings towards Percy, suddenly. Pity, and slight anger, but more than anything respect.

He was looking at me expressionlessly, his sea green eyes boring into my black ones.

'Look Percy, what you did was wrong. You know that, and you've apologised. I respect you for that, and accept your apology. You also saved Annabeth's life, even though you thought she'd walked out on you.' I paused. 'But, Thalia still wants her to stay with us, just for a while. She's being discharged Thursday, so we'll take her home then. Your welcome to visit anytime, and if you want, we'll have dinner on Friday night.' I finished, with a weak smile.

Percy smiled back, and replied. 'I'd like that.'

I nodded, and opened the door again. Just as I was about to leave, Percy called. 'Thank you, Nico.'

I merely raised my hand in reply, before exiting the waiting area, and strolling back along the hallway.

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my phone. The car was parked outside, with the enjine running.

I jumped down the steps, and climbed into the passenger seat.

'What took you so long, did you find it?' Thalia asked.

'Yeah, it was back in the ward.' I lied, holding up my battered black Nokia.

'Oh okay.' She ginned.

'I have to tell you something...' I began, planning on mentioning Friday night.

'Yeah?' Thals asked.

'I love you.' I finished.

She grinned at me, and leant in to kiss me. 'I love you too, Nico.' She whispered, as she pulled away.

'Good, now get us out of here! Hospitals freak me out!' I cried, dramatically.

Thalia chuckled, and put the car in drive.

Seconds later we were pulling away from the hospital, and I was already planning something.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 15

**Here's my update! Sorry it's taken so long, it took a little longer than planned. But it's ready now, so enjoy!**

'Thal's, I was wondering...would you help me get ready for tonight?' Annabeth asked sheepishly. 'I just want to look...nice, when I see Percy.'

I tried my best to push to the back of my mind, the thoughts of Percy abusing me, and plastered on a fake smile. 'Of course. I'll even let you borrow a dress, if you'd like, and do your hair and makeup.'

'Really, oh my gosh thanks!' Annabeth grinned.

Nico then poked his head around the door. 'The bath is ready Annabeth, would you like me to carry you to the bathroom.' He asked.

'Are you sure it's not a bother?' She replied. 'I wish I was strong enough to walk again, but I can't support myself.'

'No, it's no problem.' Nico grinned, lifting her off the bed.

I watched as he walked out the door, carrying Annabeth bridal style. I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched the scene. I hadn't had any alone time with Nico in ages. We'd been stuck in an awkward silence with Percy all week, at the hospital, and since we'd gotten home, we'd both been so busy. I'd cleaned out the spare bedroom, which had taken all day, and Nico had gone food shopping, and to pick up some clothes for Annabeth. We'd both been so tired over the last two days, we'd barely seen each other, let alone even talked.

We'd argued a lot that week too. Over Percy, coming to dinner, Annabeth staying over and even the bathroom. It had been horrible. I'd been awake the previous night, wondering if going back to Nico had been the right choice. I felt so jealous, watching Nico doting on Annabeth. I wished he was doting on me, not her. Then I'd feel guilty, for feeling jealous.

'Thals?' Nico whispered. He'd walked in and sat down beside me, without me realising. I shook my head, pulling myself out of my thoughts. 'Are you okay?' He asked, a slight frown on his face.

'Yeah.' I replied, giving in a weak smile. But Nico didn't believe me, he grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 'Okay, no it's not. I feel really distant from you, Nico.' I confessed. 'I'm jealous of the amount of time you're spending with Annabeth. You cook for her, talk to her, carry her to the bathroom, and even keep her room clean for her. Whilst, I barely see you, and all you do is argue with me! Then, you stumble into bed at eleven, and grunt goodnight, and that's it until we argue again the next day.' I choked out, feeling tears begin to well in my eyes. 'I know it selfish, to be so jealous. But I can't help it! I don't want to share you, Nico.'

Nico eyes suddenly became pained. 'I'm so sorry I made you feel that way.' He whispered. 'You mean the world to me, and I'm so sorry I made you feel like that.'

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me onto his lap. I'm helping Annabeth, because she needs the help, more than she's letting on. There's nothing wrong with being jealous, it's natural. But there's no need for it. I love you, Thals.' He whispered in my ear. 'And only you.'

I cuddled into his chest, and breathed in his scent. He held me tightly, and stroked my hair reassuringly.

'You okay now?' He asked, softly.

I nodded against his chest, and looked up into his eyes. 'I'm sorry for being such a drama queen.'

'And I'm sorry for being such an oblivious jerk.' He grinned.

'Apology accepted.' I smiled.

Nico leaned in and kissed my neck, leaving a trail of warmth where his lips had been. Just then, the doorbell chimed, signalling Percy was here.

'I'll go let him in, you go and get Annabeth out of the bath.' I instructed Nico, as I moved off the bed. 'And make sure she's wearing a towel.' I called out, as I thudded down the stairs.

I heard Nico chuckle, and I rolled my eyes, as I walked along the narrow hallway and towards the front door.

I pulled it open to reveal a very awkward looking Percy. His hair had been slicked back, and he was wearing a shirt with black suit bottoms. He was also wearing a turquoise tie, and carrying a bouquet of white roses.

'Good evening Thalia.' He smiled, politely.

'Percy.' I nodded curtly, steeping back to let him in.

'Go through to the living room.' I told him expressionlessly. I still hadn't spoken to him properly since I'd ran out on him. I didn't feel angry, sympathetic, or even disgusted. I just felt awkward around him. 'Nico will be down shortly, and then Annabeth when she's done changing.' I informed him, turning on my heel and marching back up the stairs. 'Oh, and help yourself to beer from the fridge!' I called, making sure he wouldn't bother me for a drink.

I marched back along the landing and into Annabeth's room. She was seated at the dressing table, and was busy applying her make-up. She didn't notice me come in, and I signalled to Nico.

He followed me out into our bedroom, looking confused.

'Ok, Percy's here, so you need to go down and entertain him, whilst I help Annabeth get ready. It'll only be for 10 minutes or so.' I promised. 'Then, when she's ready we'll have dinner, and then we'll leave them along for a while after that.'

'Roger that.' Nico nodded.

I moved, to leave the room, but he grabbed my waist. He leant in and kissed me softly, before leaving the room.

I grinned to myself, and went back into Annabeth's room.

'Are you okay?' I asked smiling.

'No!' Annabeth cried. 'I don't know what to wear! Or how I want my hair, or what shoes to put on. And, what about Percy! I can't keep him waiting. But...' Annabeth babbled frantically.

'Calm down.' I said, in a soothing yet firm tone. 'I'll help you get ready, and anyway Percy's waited months to see you, I think he can manage another few minutes.'


	15. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry guys for taking so long with this update. But my parents recently purchased a farm with an old farmhouse. So, we've spent the last few weeks moving out, and trying to get the farm house liveable, as no-one's been in there for 2 years. So, in the meantime I'm living with my Gran who had no WI-FI, so bare with me, but I promise updates will be more regular from now on.**

After a long impatient hour of Thalia doing my hair and makeup, I was finally ready. So, she called Nico and he carried me downstairs. I was so excited to see Percy, but also nervous at the same time. I mean, he'd saved my life, and in doing so shortened his. I owed him so much.

Then there was the whole Luke mess. Percy thought I had left him, for Luke. He thought I'd ran off, to be with that...scum bag. The traitor, and the disgusting man, who had left me pregnant with his child. I still hadn't told Thalia, there was no way I'd be able to tell Percy. I knew he would hate me if I did, judge me harshly, and stop speaking to me. He'd regret giving me a kidney, after all I was practically carrying Kronos's baby. A monsters child, at the very least.

Shaking my head vigorously I tried to rid my head of those thoughts. Instead I straightened out my dress as Nico carried me down the stairs.

'Nico, will you put me down here?' I mumbled softly, as we reached the bottom.

'Why?' He asked, frowning in confusion.

'I just don't want Percy to see me like this.' I said, gesturing to my supported body. 'I want to walk in through the door.'

'Annabeth it's not...' Nico began.

'Please?' I begged. 'I know i'm strong enough to manage it. And, I promise to sit down all night, afterwards.'

'Fine.' He sighed, giving in. 'If your sure.'

'I am.' I grinned, bubbling with excitement.

So, with that, Nico entered the living room alone. Thalia had gone downstairs whilst Nico had been sorting me out, and judging by the terrible smell, I assumed she was in the Kitchen cooking.

I managed to slowly limp my way over to the large shiny mirror in the hallway, and admired my reflection.

Although I still looked a little weak, Thalia had done a good job with the makeup. The bags under my eyes were no longer visible, and the way she had straightened my hair hid the sgraggly parts, and a few of my bald patches. Bits of my hair started falling out while I was in the hospital, but the doctor said it was probably due to stress.

I was wearing a light grey dress that was tight to my waist, where it then fell to my knees in three tiers.

I wasn't wearing any shoes, because we weren't going out, and I was still to unbalanced for heels. But, I was wearing my owl earings, just to make that bit more effort. After making sure my hair was perfect, I practised a big smile. It was unbelievable how different I looked, after just a few months. My once toned arms, were scrawny and thin, and my face had a sunken look to it. I'd also lost a lot of weight all over. But I'd started to put it back on whilst living with Nico and Thalia. But, Thal's was a terrible cook, so Nico usually made us all a meal.

As much as I loved living with them, I felt a lot like I was imposing. So I'd usually eat dinner in my room, because I knew they were both craving time alone. I felt bad, for Thalia really. She had to share her boyfriend with her best friend, and I knew although she loved me to peices, she wanted Nico for herself for a while.

So, I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door into the living room. Percy and Nico were both sitting on opposite sofa's, having a hushed conversation about something. When they heard the old door creak open, they both turned to face me.

Percy's eyes went wide when he saw me, and he rose from his seat. I blushed deeply, and made my way slowly and painfully through the room. I stumbled a little, but Percy quickly rushed to my side, and held me steady. I felt butterflies begin to flutter uncontrollably all throughout my stomach. He led me towards the now unoccupied sofa, and then let go of me. I felt a wave of disspointed wash over me, with the lack of contact, but I sat down anyway.

Before either Percy or I had the chance to speak, Thalia popped her head around the doorway. She'd also gotten dressed up whilst we were upstairs.

'Seeing as I'm not much of a cook.' She began. 'Nico and I thought we could go out to dinner together, and leave you to here to have some time alone. 'She said. 'You could order pizza if you like. If you want to do that of course.'

I suddenly felt extremely excited and gushed. 'Yeah, go!' Then, realising how rude I sounded, I quickly added. 'If you're sure, of course.'

Thalia chuckled lightly, then grabbed her coat from the back of the sofa. She made her way towards the door, and called over her shoulder 'We'll be back by eleven.'

Nico, followed her, but not before turning and giving Percy an expressionless look. Percy nodded, and then Nico turned on his heel and left the room, the front door slamming shut a few seconds later.

Percy and I sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, neither one of us making eye contact.

After a while I decided to speak.

'Percy, I owe you so much. Although you hadn't heard from me in months, you still gave me one of your kidneys. You didn't even know if it would save me. Yet, you came straight to the hospital, and didn't even think twice about giving me one of your vital organs. Thank you so much, Percy. Just thank you so much. You saved my life, and for that I am eternally grateful. '

Percy slowly turned to face me, and looked me in the eyes. 'I'd do it again tomorrow, Annabeth.' He whispered, reaching for my hands. 'I thought you were going to die Annabeth, and that scared my more than anything. Losing you, would kill a part of me inside. When I thought you'd left me for Luke, I was crushed. But, knowing I'd lost you forever would have been to much to handle. I love you Wise Girl.' He smiled, tears shining in his green eyes.

I felt tears begin to well in my own, and I leant in and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I flung mine around his neck. We collapsed on the sofa, attached at the lips, kissing passionately.

Then suddenly the door burst open, slamming forcefully against the wall. We broke apart in shock, fear and confusion, both turning to stare at the door. A dark figure was standing in the doorway, holding some sort of item in their hand.

As the figure moved into the light, I immediately regonised the face. A twisted smile, blonde hair, wild eyes and a large crescent moon, shaped scar. It was Luke.

'Hello, Annabeth.' He grinned, evilly. 'Percy.' He nodded.

Percy quickly leapt up, and stood in front of me. Knowing I couldn't stand up or walk far without help.

'I see, you've recovered.' Luke smiled, looking me up and down.

I glared at him, and Percy moved forwards a little.

'You are sick Luke.' He hissed. 'You turned on Annabeth, who has looked up to you, since she was seven. You just abused her, and left her to die.' Percy shouted, turning red. 'Get out.'

'No.' Luke grinned.

'I said, get out.' Percy growled.

'Oh, no Percy. I think you have things mixed up, you see, the ball is in my court.' He said, raising his left arm, and pointing a gun at Percy.

I watched as Percy moved back towards me, his arms stretched out in a protective way.

'Step away from her.' Luke demanded, waving the gun. 'Now.'

But, Percy didn't move.

'Get away from her, or I'll shoot her.' Luke threatened, pointing the gun at me.

'Just move, Percy.' I whispered.

So, Percy moved away from me, but his eyes didn't break contact with my own. Then, Luke began walking towards me, until he was so close, that I could feel the breath on his face.

'You little, cheater.' He hissed. 'I gave you food, shelter, warmth, and love, and how do you repay me? By, running back to Percy.'

I wanted to point out that I had 'run off' to hospital, in order to be able to live, and also that Luke had been anything but loving. But, he had the gun, so as he had said, the ball was in his court.

'But, if I can't have you, no-one can.' He murmured, raising the gun, and pointing it at my head.

'No!' Percy shouted. 'Take me instead.'

'Oh, Percy. Do wait your turn.' Luke said, pretending to sigh. 'You are next.'

Then I heard him, pull the trigger back.

'Please don't.' I begged.

Luke merely cackled in response.

'Luke, please.' I cried, tears streaming down my face. Percy was also crying. He made a move to approach me, but Luke shouted. 'Don't move. Or, i'll kill her more slowly and painfully.'

Then, as I heard the trigger click, I shouted.

'No, please. I'm pregnant!'

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 17

**Just to let you know, this is not the last chapter, guys. I am defiantly writing at least one more chapter, but possibly more. This story is coming to an end though. So, if you can think of any loose ends I need to tie up, feel free to let me know. I welcome reviews and constructive criticism with open arms. There is however no need for flames, unless of course their Greek fire.**

**Expect an update soon.**

**Also, if you have time check out my other THALICO fanfiction, 'Di Angelo' please do. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Enough rambling, on with the story.**

Luke moved forward clutching his dagger tightly in his hand. His face was white, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

'I'm going to nip this at the bud.' He hissed. 'There's no way you're keeping this baby.'

I stumbled back, throwing my arms across my stomach. I was already attached to the baby, I knew I couldn't give it up. I knew I had to protect...my child. I tripped over the rug, and fell to the floor. Luke was moving closer, breathing raggedly. I tried to move backwards, but I was too weak to pull myself along. I moved to grab my dagger from my belt, but I then remembered I had taken it off, when I took a bath. I had nothing to protect myself with. I looked around frantically, and my gaze fell on the nearby coffee table. A large vase was stood on top, and I desperately wished I could reach it. I wanted to be able to defend my baby, and if that meant throwing a vase at Luke, then fine.

He got closer, and he knelt down beside me. His breath was hot on my face, and I turned my face away. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards, and slammed into the sofa. I watched as Percy stood over Luke, holding Riptide to his throat.

'Stay away from her.' He hissed. 'You've hurt her, so many times. You've ruined part of her life. You nearly killed her. You deserve to die.' He spat, drawing the sword back over his shoulder.

'Percy!' I shouted. 'Don't!'

He turned to face me, his grip on Rip tide loosening.

'Annabeth, I have to.' He cried. 'He hurt you. He nearly killed you.'

'He's not worth it.' I protested, not even looking at Luke.

'Annabeth...' Percy began, but I cut him off.

'No.' I said.

'Percy, I just want to forget about this. I don't want to keep re-living it in my mind. I don't want Luke's death on my conscious, or yours!'

Suddenly the door burst open, and Nico and Thalia stomped in. They were both laughing loudly, but as they came into the living room they stopped dead in their tracks. The floor was covered in ripped cushions, and broken ornaments, whilst blood was trickling down the sofa. Nico was staring at Luke, in confusion, watching as Percy held Rip tide to his throat.

Thalia moved, but Nico shifted so he was in front of her.

'Nico.' Percy said, breaking the silence. 'I need a favour.'

Nico looked away from Luke, and into the eyes of Percy.

'Annabeth doesn't want me to kill Luke.' He said, nodding in my direction. Nico and Thalia both turned to face me, not realising I'd been there. Immediately Thalia was at my side, pulling me up and mumbling to herself, about how she shouldn't have gone out.

'And, I agree with her. He's not worth it.' Percy continued. 'But, I think we should shadow travel to the Underworld, and deliver Luke to your father, Hades.'

Nico merely nodded, and grabbed one of Luke's arms tightly. The blonde boy thrashed around screaming and begging for mercy. Percy ignored him and grabbed his other arm tightly. Then with a quick nod to Thalia and I, they disappeared into the shadows.

Thalia then half carried half dragged me upstairs to my room. She set me down on the bed, and I began to cry.

'Everything's gone wrong!' I sobbed. 'I'm too weak to move, I'm pregnant with Luke's baby and I'm living in your spare bedroom. I have no job, I have no friends, and my relationship with Percy is still on rocky ground.'

'Wait!' Thalia said once I'd finished. 'Luke's baby?'

I just nodded and looked down at the floor.

'Oh, Annabeth.' Thalia sighed. She pulled me against her, and I cried into her shoulder. I'm sure I'd wrecked both of the dresses, but Thalia didn't seem to mind.

Eventually I calmed down.

'I think I need a new start.' I sniffed, pulling away from Thals.

'Annabeth...' She began.

'No. I need it.' I said forcefully.

So, Thalia stood up, pulled my suitcase out of the cupboard, and began packing it neatly. She insisted I rested, and sat on the bed.

'Where will you go?' She asked, as she folded my jeans.

'...Europe, I think.' I replied quietly.

'Oh.'

'I just need to get away from here. And there are so many more job opportunities for me there. They're always creating new buildings.'

We stayed in silence for a while, both taking in the nights events.

'Will I ever see you again?' Thalia asked.

'Probably not.' I sighed. I barely have enough money for the flight over, let alone back. 'I think it's for the best.'

She nodded, and then stood up. Thalia was clearly upset, but she covered it, by announcing. 'Okay, all of your clothes are in the suitcase, but I left an outfit on the bed for you to wear on the plane. I'll get some makeup wipes for your mascara that's run, then I'll go and book your flight ticket.' Thalia paused. 'When do you want to go?' Tomorrow or the end of the week or...?'

I cut her off. 'Tonight.'

Thalia looked at me in shock, her eyes showed a variety of emotions, but she quickly nodded and turned on her heel. I could tell she was about to cry, but at that moment, I had to get ready for my future.

About half an hour later I heard the front door open, and Nico and Percy's voices. Nico appeared at my doorway a few minutes later. 'Thalia's asking are you ready? Because, the taxi is here.'

I nodded my head, too tired to do anything else.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked.

'Yes, it's now or never.' I replied, with a weak smile.

Nico, gave me a brief hug, before scooping me up and carrying me down the stairs. He handed me to Percy, and then disappeared. He soon returned with my suitcase and backpack, though.

'Where are you going, Annabeth?' Percy asked. Clearly Thalia had told Nico, but not Percy.

'Europe.' I mumbled.

'Actually, you're off to Greece.' Thalia smiled, appearing and holding my flight information. 'You'll fly in 2 hours from the airport that's half an hour away, then you'll be there tomorrow. You're staying in the five star 'Athens hotel' for a week, and you'll have an interview on Friday for head architect. I can't tell you what it's for, it's a surprise.'

'Oh my gosh!' I began sobbing. 'Thanks so much, Thals!'

'Wait, what?' Percy asked, clearly bemused.

'I need to start a new life Percy. I need to get away from here. I'm going to make a new life for myself with my baby.'

Percy cut me off. 'You're going alone?'

'Well, yeah. It's clear that you want nothing to do with Luke's child. Bur it's ok, Percy.'

Suddenly Percy grabbed my hands tightly.

'Annabeth, I love you. I hadn't seen you in months and I thought you'd left me. But, I still gave you a rushed to hospital, and gave you my kidney. I shortened my life, to try and save yours. But, I would do it again, and again. If you think I'd leave you, just because you're pregnant, you must be mad.'

'But, it's not your child.' I murmured.

'That doesn't matter to me. I've always wanted to marry you Annabeth, and start a family. This makes no difference. I will raise this baby, as my own.' He whispered, looking me in the eyes. 'If you want to be with me, that is.'

Tears had began to stream down my cheeks, and I hugged Percy tightly.

Behind us, Thalia cleared her throat. I pulled away, and took another slip of paper from her.

'Percy's plane ticket.' She nodded. 'I knew he'd go with you.'

'Thanks...' I began.

'You better get going.' Nico interrupted. 'You need to check in.'

After I'd hugged both Nico and Thalia, Percy carried me to the awaiting taxi. The driver had been waiting a while whilst we'd talked in the hallway, and he was clearing aggravated.

Percy slid me into the back seat, and then he turned to face Nico and Thalia.

'Thalia...' He began, but she again cut him off.

'It's ok Percy, I forgive you.'

'Listen, Nico.' He said, turning to the taller man. 'I want you to have my car, I won't need it now.'

With that, he tossed Nico the keys. Nico merely nodded.

Percy finally clambered into the cab, after he dumped the suitcase in the trunk. He pulled the door shut, and we waved to our two childhood friends until they were out of sight.

I turned to face Percy, and he smiled brightly at me. I grinned back, as I felt Percy's hand slide into my own, and I laced my fingers through his. We were finally starting our future together.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Epilogue

**SO THIS IS THE EPILOGUE GUYS. ENJOY!**

I was pulling Nico along the street. He was grumbling again. I knew how much he hated shopping, but I just needed to get a new tube of mascara. I rolled my eyes as Nico's complaining continued. I started ignoring him. I was lost in a world of my own. It was only a few weeks until Christmas, and I needed to make sure I'd sorted out everything. I didn't like doing any of it, but luckily I was a bit more prepared this year. I'd already written all my cards, and bought most of my presents for everyone. I only had to put up the tree and decorations, and I would be ready for the holiday. I was mentally checking off things in my head. I'd already picked up the dress I'd had altered, bought a pair of matching shoes, and bought some new tinsel. I was silently wondering if I needed more eyeliner too, when suddenly Nico stopped abruptly. My body jerked backwards, and I fell into his chest, with a loud 'Ooft'.  
I pushed myself off him, and huffed in annoyance. I was about to begin glaring at him, when a familiar voice reached my ears.  
'Thalia! It's been so long!'

I turned to see a brunette girl, standing with a pram. She had light green eyes, and was wearing a thick cardigan. Her eyes were sparkling, and she was beaming. Next to her stood a tall, muscular man. He had dark curly hair, bright blue eyes and had a mischievous smile. I recognised them, but I wasn't sure who they were. I smiled back, not wanting to seem rude, but i couldn't for the life of me remember the couple's names. I mentally went through a list of people I knew. I immediately knew it wasn't any of the hunters, as I knew no-one had left since I had. So, I began jogging my memory, trying to remember everyone I could from camp. I frowned in thought, and suddenly I realised it was Katie and Travis.

I smiled warmly. I knew they were couple, everyone had known before they'd got together. But I hadn't seen them since...before I'd left Nico...and fake dated Percy...almost five years ago. Wow. Had it really been that long?

I looked at Katie's smiling face, it was still somewhat youthful, but she must have been in her late twenties, if not her early thirties. Nico and I were only 24, I couldn't believe the last time I'd seen them was when I was about nineteen. Time had flown.

I suddenly returned to reality, and moved to give Katie a hug.

As she stepped away from the pram, I noticed how big she was. She must have been about 7 months pregnant. I couldn't believe it. These people had been younger than me, when we'd met. I couldn't believe Katie, the little twelve year old I'd once known, was pregnant.

'Oh my gosh, Katie! Congratulations!' I grinned, struggling to hug her.

'Thanks.' she smiled, briefly glancing at Travis, who was now deep in conversation with Nico. I assumed they were complaining about how boring shopping is. I inwardly giggled when I saw Katie glance at Travis, it was clear she was in love with him. She was like a lovesick puppy.

Katie then, turned her attention back to the pram. 

'This is Ben.' she smiled, leaning over the pram.

'He's Connor's.' she explained. 'Travis and I are practicing. Not long to go now.' She laughed gesturing to her stomach.

'Yeah. It seems like everyone's having kids now.' I laughed. ' Annabeth had a baby about 3 months ago.' I informed Katie. 

'Oh really?' she asked astonished. 'Last I heard she'd ran off with Luke.' 

'It's a long story.' I said. 'But, now she's settled. She's living in Greece now, with Percy. She's an architect, and Percy runs his own Swimming club. Teaching kids how to swim. Their doing really well.' I smiled fondly, rummaging in my bag.' They have three kids now.'

'My gosh.' Katie laughed. 'I had no idea.'

'It happened quite fast actually. These last few years seem to have been a blur.' I sighed.

'Oh, I totally agree.' She nodded. 'It seems like just yesterday we were in camp.'

'We should meet up, for coffee, and a chat.' I suggested, still searching in my bag.

'Defiantly.'

I finally found my purse. I unzipped it, pulled out a crumpled little photo and handed it too Katie. It was a picture of Percy and Annabeth outside a huge ornate building. In the picture, Annabeth was holding the newborn baby girl, whilst the two boys stood either side of Percy. They were all grinning, and looking very pleased with themselves.

'I'm glad to hear they're doing do well.' Katie smiled.

I nodded. 'Yeah, Annabeth designed that building.' I said proudly.

Katie then handed the photo the Travis, who struggled to hold it, as he was holding about a dozen bags. 

'So, what's the news with you?' Katie asked grinning. 

'Well we're getting married, next October.' I beamed, holding up my hand and showing Katie my engagement ring. I never got tired of saying that. 

'Congratulations!' Katie grinned. 'Travis and I are getting married in the spring.' She informed me, holding up her hand. 'It was supposed to be last year, but it didn't happen. I've been engaged three years now!' she continued, glancing at Travis. 'I wanted to wait until the baby was born though. I want to look nice in my dress!' She giggled.

'It won't be long until you have kids of your own.' Travis said.

Nico and I exchanged glances, and I felt him reach for my hand, and I laced my fingers through his own.

We'd discussed having children, but as we were both five years younger than Katie, Travis, Percy and Annabeth, we'd decided we were too young anyway. I'd also confessed to Nico, that I didn't think I was cut out to be a mother, and he'd said the same thing.  
'Actually...' Nico said, finally speaking. 'We're a few years younger than you, so we're not planning anything ...yet.'

'Fair enough.' Travis nodded. 'Now, how about a coffee? It's freezing out here!'

...

I smiled down at the photo album in my hands. I looked at the photo of Nico, Katie, Travis and I, in the coffee shop. Travis holding Ben, Katie smiling brightly, me eating my cake, and Nico, mid-blink. I chuckled lightly, and then closed the book. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

'Have you finally finished looking at those photos?' Nico asked, walking in from the balcony.

'Yeah.' I nodded, putting it on the desk.

'Good. Because we're supposed to be on our honeymoon, Mrs Di Angelo.' He tutted, pulling me towards.

'Shut up.' I murmured against his lips. And with that, I closed the gap between us, and kissed my husband passionately.

I guess it all works out in the end...and if it doesn't...it's not the end.

**THAT IS THE END OF I LIKED YOU BEFORE SO WHY'D YOU CHANGE. THANK YOU REVIEWERS, IF IT WASN'TFOR YOU THIS WOULD STILL BE A ONE SHOT. I HOPE YOU'VE LIKED THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS AGAIN REVIEWERS**


End file.
